Roommates
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: Gaara is in desperate need of somewhere to live, and it just so happens that his friend Narutos cousin is in need of a roommate. What will happen when they meet? And will they ever be able to live with eachother without any trouble? GaaSaku R
1. Between Homes

_Well ... New story._

_It's like a sort of random project that I've been working on between long hours of revision for the millions of exams I have coming up._

_So don't expect me to update every day, or every week for that matter. I'll update if and when I want ...so no moaning._

_Enjoy it and review with constructive criticism!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, or Naruto on a whole for that matter.**_

* * *

**Roommates**

_A Naruto fan fiction by Beautifulx-Tears_

_Chapter 1: Between homes_

Raking a hand through his short and rather messy bright red hair, Gaara muttered an ill-conceived sentence mostly consisting of a colourful array of curses and swearwords, as he looked through the roommate adverts in the piles of newspapers that were spread out all over his older sister's kitchen table.

After a slight scuffle with his previous roommate, the haughty red head had been thrown out onto the streets and was now ... officially ... homeless, though personally Gaara preferred to think of it as being between homes instead. It wasn't the first time it had happened and he highly doubted that it would be the last, but with business at his record label going a lot slower than usual, with very little fresh talent walking through the doors, the red head wasn't really looking forward to having to get a new place to live.

It wasn't the end of the world ... but it was definitely a pain in the ass.

His older sister, however, was slightly less open minded about the whole situation.

"Oh hell no! You DID NOT get kicked out of your flat!" Temari yelled, when she opened her front door one morning to see the emotionless face of her younger brother.

"Wow Tem how'd you guess!" he replied dryly, barging past her with a twist of his muscular shoulders and promptly walking down the hall to the living room where his sister's husband, Shikamaru, was watching a documentary on the discovery channel with Gaaras 18 month old niece Kisa.

"Back again I see" Shikamaru said not really bothering to look up from the TV as the red head entered the room. Gaara was so often "between homes" that the lazy accountant was used to him suddenly appearing at random times with his bag and bad attitude.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm off out, so I'll catch up with you later" Gaara replied, before turning on his heels back through the door and down the hall, where his older sister was still fuming.

"What the hell Gaara you just got here!" She screamed at the reappearance of her brother who only raised one no-existent eyebrow in return.

Not a good idea when Temari was on the war path.

"Cut the crap! I'm fed up with you turning up and then leaving again, just because you're between homes or however the hell you put it! You're not staying!" Temari screamed, grabbing the front door and yanking it closed before Gaara could walk through it.

"Well open the door and I'll leave then" the red head smirked, reaching for the door handle.

Temari forehead wrinkled slightly as she let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"Oh don't do that Gaara! All I'm saying is I'm fed up with you treating me like crap for taking you in whenever you get kicked out. All you ever do in return is shower me with arrogance and bring every slag in London home with you for some sort of sick booty call! I'm not having it!"

"Oh stop being such a primadonna, it's not my fault the local girls want to sleep with a successful record producer!" he spat at her, folding his arms in irritation and leaning sideways against the closed front door.

"Oh stop being cocky! If you're that successful buy your own fucking flat! I don't want every hooker in the city walking out of your bedroom in the mornings, especially not with Kisa in the house! This time around I'm having rules and you ARE going to stick to them!" she spat back, grabbing her brother by the scruff of his neck and frog marching him down to the kitchen.

Despite the fact she often let him do whatever in her house, Temari had finally snapped and Gaara knew it.

And when Temari snapped, it was never good for who ever had made her snap.

Throwing him into a chair at the kitchen table, Temari sat down opposite ,banging her fist on the table as she did so.

"Rule number 1: NO MORE GIRLS!!" she yelled, jabbing her finger on the wooden surface with every syllable.

"Wha ..."

Temari waved her hand to silence him, adding in an icy glare that assured Gaara he would die if he dared protest anymore than those 3 letters.

"Rule number 2: You're going to pay me for your keep! That means £100 a week and you're helping with chores!" she continued.

Gaara glared at her ... but kept his mouth shut.

"And Finally Rule number 3: You're not staying any more than 2 weeks! I'm not joking Gaara! If you don't have anywhere to stay by then I'm chucking you out! Starting tomorrow you're looking for a 

roommate, either that or you ring one of your good for nothing mates to see if you can crash at theirs instead." She finished forcefully.

For the first time in a good few months Gaara was nothing less than completely stunned. Had she completely lost it? No one ever treated him like this. He honestly thought Temari was intelligent enough to know this.

"Are you insane? I can't do that in 2 weeks! It's bloody impossible even if we are in London!" the red head moaned, raking his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I don't care, you might be "between homes" but I'm kicking you out after 2 weeks ... end of discussion." Temari said in a tone that signalled the end of the conversation.

And that was that. Gaara had officially got less than 2 weeks to find a new home, and he wasn't getting very far. All those advertised in the papers were either old, gay or completely out of area to his work.

"AARGGHH" he yelled, pummelling the table with his forehead, before jumping a mile as his phone started to go off.

Looking at the front of his phone the red head winced as he saw the words "Naruto cell phone" printed across the screen.

After a few minutes of trying to ignore the incessant noise, he finally gave in, and reluctantly flipped the top of the phone open and placed it to his ear.

"Hey man I heard about losing the flat!" Screeched the loud and overly sunny voice of a certain Naruto Uzamaki.

"Bit of a bummer, but no fear for I have a solution! Can I come over?"

Naruto was one of the few people on this planet that Gaara could actually get along with on a basic human level. Having met in college when the blonde had moved over from Japan, the pair had become good friends (though only after Gaara had picked a fight with him without knowing hat the blonde was a highly skilled martial arts artist). After contemplating University at the end of their courses, the pair had eventually gone into business together several years back, joining Gaaras love of music and Narutos love of a challenge to create what was now a pretty successful record label.

_**Jinchuriki records**_ had offices in the UK, Japan, America and Australia and boasted relatively talented artists that were pretty successful in all four corners of the globe, with Gaara handling management and Naruto dealing with the artists that they signed.

This didn't change the fact, however, that Gaara often found the blonde more annoying than thought possible. Especially when it came to his so called "solutions" which really did cause more harm than good.

Gaara decided to humour him though; after all he probably would be crashing at his place for the next few months if he hadn't found anywhere better to go.

"Yeah fine come over whenever" Gaara sighed, closing the phone before Naruto could say anything else.

True to his word Naruto turned up at the door a few minutes later ... with a cup of instant ramen from china town and an advert that appeared to have been ripped off of a lamppost.

"Ahh sorry man Tem said no girls in the house." Gaara smirked when he opened the door.

"Oh shut up you twat" Naruto sighed hitting the red head over the back of his head and walking through to the kitchen, laughing slightly at all the newspapers spread out over the table, as he strode over to the sink.

"Holy crap Gaara I didn't even know you could read!" the blonde chuckled, whilst pouring some water into the kettle and ripping the lid off of his instant ramen.

"You want that ramen on you head blondey?" Gaara retaliated with an annoyed sigh, a clear sign for Naruto to cut the crap and give him an explanation for his visit.

"Ok whatever, now read this and stop moping" Naruto said throwing the dog-eared advert over to Gaara.

The red head took a look at the paper and moaned with annoyance at what it said.

**Roommate wanted for a Notting Hill Apartment. Male or female aged between 20 and 30 with a steady job.**

The words were pointed in large font and, despite much searching for more information, covered the entire A4 page. Though how the person had managed this was beyond Gaara.

"What do you think? You up for it?" asked Naruto, sitting down at the table with his ramen, looking like he just saved a kid from drowning.

"Your insane, this persons probably a drug addict if they're advertising with crappie posters! It's unbelievably unprofessional, I'm not touching them with a barge pole" Gaara said throwing the paper down on the table.

"That is where you're wrong! Because I know this person! She lives right around the block from the studio so it's close to work, plus she's really hot mate ... but don't even think about sleeping with her! She is off limits even if you don't take up the roommate thing." Naruto beamed.

"... You're kidding? All the girls that you have ever met are either lesbians or insanely ugly! You don't do hot, how the hell do you know her?" asked the red head.

"She's my cousin" Naruto replied.

"Oh really? Well what's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno, she's a doctor at Konoha Hospital"

* * *

_Yeah ... well you can probably guess where this is heading._

_Reviewing is appreciated, but I prefer it to be useful! Tell me which bits you like/don't like and how it can be improved. _

_More from this when I next feel the urge to get typing._

_(Looking forward to hearing your opinions ... the more detailed the better!)_


	2. Grumpy

**After i got some pretty damn good advice on this chapter, I have decided to do a bit of a re-write. I hope you don't mind, because i feel it has improved it!**

**Though if you think otherwise please share! **

**I really do LISTEN to what my reviewers put in their comments!**

* * *

Whoever invented Statistics is very boring.

I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my fabulous friend Mark because He really is the most fun to go clubbing with when all you need is a FRIEND not a lover.

Enjoy this chapter, because you I enjoyed reading your reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the memories **

* * *

**Roommates**

_A Naruto fan fiction by Beautifulx-Tears_

_Chapter 2: Grumpy_

"I can't believe you managed to persuade me to do this Naruto" Gaara sighed loudly, as he laboriously climbed up a winding staircase that was apparently taking him to the residence of the idiotic blonde's female cousin.

"Well I think it is a bit late to start complaining!" Naruto replied all too brightly as he bounded happily ahead of him, taking the stairs 2 at a time, which in turn caused an all to startling groan to echo from the old wood underfoot.

Gaara frowned slightly at his friends cheerful mood, before muttering a simple "I'm not arguing" in reply. Despite it sounding all too childish it still caused the blonde to pierce him with a watered down version of his famous "You have got to be kidding me" look.

"Shut your trap grumpy! This place is great. It's close to work, the rent is cheap if you share it between two people, and Sakura is NICE! Though knowing you "Nice "is something that is going to pose problems!"

Indeed this was likely to be true. Gaara was not the sort of man that could easily get along with anyone who was just "nice". For nice was just far too normal and predictable. They had to be rebellious and passionate and fiery and bold with a sharp tongue and a head full of wit to suffice his company. Nice simply wouldn't make the cut in any situation.

So Naruto was very accurate about his observation.

Surprisingly Naruto was also correct about the prospective advantages of possibly living in the building in which the apartment was situated.

Being literally 5 minutes from his work, It was likely to have once been a grand mansion style house in which a rich aristocratic family might have lived during the late Victorian and early Edwardian periods. Needless to say signs of such history emanated from every area of the interior structure.

The ceilings were covered in beautiful crown mouldings that had been carefully crafted from decent quality plaster, complimented by the doors and windows which were all set with guilt fittings that shone in the bright light that was streaming in through the windows and causing the rich wooden floors to emanate their own lustrous qualities.

The red head gently ran a hand over the smooth surface of the banister, stopping for a few moments to fully appreciate the surroundings in which he was now stood, before once more heading upwards when his blonde haired friend disappeared from sight.

After a few more minutes of climbing, Gaara finally reached the landing of the top floor and was promptly greeted with 2 doors, each at opposite ends of the room to each other (which was really quite some distance in itself).

Naruto (who had reached the top of before Gaara), dug a hand deep into his jean pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper which he then consulted, running a hand through his already messy hair at the same time.

"Ok Sakuras apartment is number ... 14"

That was the door directly in front of the staircase, and the blonde then swiftly proceeded to knock on the varnished wood, causing an echo to reverberate off of the walls and ceiling.

After a few seconds a female voice yelled from the inside, followed by a few crashes that sounded suspiciously like someone falling over boxes.

"Hold on a second!! I'm coming don't go!"

Gaaras forehead creased slightly as he turned his head to Naruto.

"She did know we were coming right?"

The blondes face fell as he suddenly realised a grave error in his otherwise flawless planning (that is as long as flawless is the definition of substandard)

"Err ... well she knew that I was coming over ... but ... err ... not you"

Gaara sighed, muttering a barely audible "Great, just great" and rubbing his forehead on the sensitive spot that was marked by a small Tattoo of the Kanji "Love" about the size of a 50 pence piece.

The tattoo was something that he had decided to get done when Jinchuriki records had received its first decent pay check (needless to say Naruto also had a similar specimen of body art, only in a far less open place which Gaara never really wanted to lay eyes on).

The sound of an opening door cut into Gaaras train of thought, as the voice of Narutos cousin drifted through the air.

"Ahh Naruto you made it!"

Knowing Narutos family, Gaara was far from prepared to see the woman that was embracing his best friend in front of him.

She was small, about 4 inches shorter than himself, with a slight frame that was complimented by her green canvas hot pants and blue spaghetti strap, giving Gaara a view of her skinny calf muscles ending in equally skinny ankles.

If that had been it, then the red head might not have looked twice at her, but as soon as she turned her head and pierced him with her bright and sunny eyes that were the same colour of fresh spring grass, he unconsciously felt his own eyes widen in a strange sort of satisfaction.

Coupling this with her bright smile and equally bright bubble gum pink hair, it was obvious to Gaara that this was going to be one roommate that would be very easy on the eyes.

That was if she accepted him as a roommate, which he doubted very much.

Despite her beautiful physique, just by looking at her Gaara could tell they would have an immense personality clash.

Woman like her were all smiles with nothing going on inside her ditzy little head, happy and content with the little things in life.

They were Nice.

So very unlike himself.

Gaara was unpredictable in so many aspects. He was brash and arrogant with strange fleeting moments of tenderness that very few people would every experience.

Personalities from different ends of the world.

"Though" Gaara couldn't help thinking with a sly smirk "it might be fun to see how much our individual personas really do clash!"

Noticing his gaze, the pink haired girl proceeded to smile warmly and extend a hand towards him.

"Ahh you must be a friend of Narutos, I'm Sakura" she said brightly, looking him over with a very slight hint of confusion.

Gaara nodded curtly in reply, but ignored her hand. Formalities such as introductions could be done once he had fully explained the circumstances of his visit with the eccentric blonde (as it was clear that the girl really had no clue).

After all what was the point of introducing yourself if you wouldn't meet that person again?

Though it seemed the girl had deduced otherwise.

"Gosh someone isn't half grumpy today! Who's your friend Naruto? He's hot!" she laughed, winking at him in a teasing manner that made Gaaras neck suddenly become uncomfortably warm.

The blonde laughed at his cousins' antics, hitting her playfully on the arm in a way that symbolised a closeness that wasn't really able to be conveyed with words.

"That grumpy git is Gaara, we own Jinchurki together, so be nice ok Sak?" the blonde laughed, before shooting the red head a look that blatantly said "that goes the same for you mate!"

A shine of realisation crept onto Sakuras face and she smiled openly at her cousin before replying,

"You know me hun wouldn't hurt a thing until it bites! Would you like to come in?"

She moved out of the door way and allowed the pair to cross the threshold of the apartment, which opened up into a large sort of living room/kitchen/dining room, with bright open windows that allowed a lot of natural light to fill the room. The place itself however was pretty much bare of any average aspects except for a few pieces of furniture like a dining table and a couch. Apart from that it appeared that everything else was hauled up in large brown boxes that were stacked up in one side of the room along with a large bed.

"Just moved in then?" Gaara commented, whilst nudging one of the boxes with his foot.

"Obviously! I moved in about a week ago" the pink haired woman replied brightly, whilst making her way over to the kitchen and opening one of the large cupboards above the sink, "Coffee?"

"Yeah that would be great Sak! " Naruto replied, before plonking himself down on her coach and indicated to Gaara that he should join him.

Naturally the red head ignored him, and continued to look around the apartment.

Aside from the open living space that was obviously meant to be large enough to house a kitchen, dining room and sitting room, he noticed 3 other doors which he guessed were a bathroom and 2 bedrooms (Naruto had already informed him that the apartment had more than just the one room)

He also took the opportunity to fully analyse the situation.

Naruto had forgotten to mention to his cousin the reason behind bringing Gaara along on his visit today, and the red head now needed to think of a successful way of worming it into conversation without risking the chance of him looking rude.

Normally this wouldn't have really bothered him, and he would have just brought it up without any previous planning, but in this case he really did need to be polite.

An apartment was something he was in desperate need of after all.

So reluctantly he opened his mouth to speak.

"So you haven't got a roommate then? It's a pretty big apartment"

The sound of his voice caused the Sakura to turn around from the counter, and she turned to face him, whilst reaching for a canister labelled "sugar" that was sitting on the work surface before her. In doing so, however, she successfully managed to push her breasts together, allowing Gaara to see a large amount of cleavage.

He smirked to himself as his eye line went directly down her top.

Though apparently she hadn't really noticed.

"Oh! well I'm looking for a roommate, but so far no one's been any good! I had this guy come over a week ago with a shaggy old dog and a smell of rotten apples! It was so gross, apparently he thought I was a hooker or something because I had been advertising with posters, which needless to say I have now torn down!" she replied with that same sunny laugh as usual.

"Well you are a hooker Sak!" Naruto joked from the sofa, a comment which earned him an orange around the head.

"Shut up!" Sakura replied with a scowl, before picking up 2 of the mugs and handing them around, before taking her own and sitting down next to the loud blonde.

Gaara found himself watching her, as she stretched out her pale legs in front of her, resting them on a cardboard box, whilst she sipped her coffee and absently ruffled her pink mop of hair. Though after a moment of silence she casually asked them for their purpose of visit.

"Mostly boredom, and also because grumpy guts over their needs to get out of his sisters place, seeing as his last roommate kicked him out!" Naruto answered whilst taking a gulp of coffee, before promptly spitting it back out again in a fountain of vile brown liquid.

"Oh you retard that's going to stain!" Sakura moaned, hitting the blonde around the back, as he made a large display of scrabbling his throat with his fingers in a comical attempt to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

Gaara scowled yet again at the blonde's previous statement.

"Fuck you Naruto my roommate didn't kick me out! I chose to leave!" he snapped, moving forward to hit him over the head with the back of his hand.

Sakuras eyes widened in surprise at this statement, as it seemed she hadn't been listening clearly to Narutos previous explanation.

"So you need somewhere to stay then Gaara?" she asked, shifting around in her seat in order to face him.

Thrown off by the use of his name (he hadn't realised she had remembered it), Gaara found himself nodding in reply, as her bright green eyes scanned his face as if to decide whether he was worthy of the proposal to come or not.

Apparently so though.

"Well why not move in here! There is a spare room after all, and I do need a roommate! What do you reckon?" she asked, dangling an arm over her beaten up sofa and looking him squarely in the eyes, a soft smile on her lips that complimented the anticipation in her green orbs.

For what seemed like the 10th time that day Gaara did another double take.

There was just something about her eyes that made him lose train of thought.

The green was like an ocean of which he was drowning in, but for some strange reason it was a pleasant feeling and it unnerved him. No one had had this sort of affect on him, and he was yet unsure as to whether it was a positive one or not.

Their seemed to be so much more to Sakura than he had first thought. It was probable that this nice girl might be a bit more than just nice.

Though if she wasn't, it would definitely be fun winding her up instead.

"Yeah sure I'll move in" he replied to her question

After all what was the worst thing that might happen?

It wasn't as if he was going to fall in love or anything.

No Gaara wasn't that sort of guy.

* * *

Now off to bed!

Sorry about the re-write I hope it didn't change too much!

Please review with ideas and feedback. Anything wrong/could be improved?

Don't be afraid to tell me.


	3. One Month On

_Hey everyone!! I would like to firstly APOLOGISE for my severe lack of updating! I know that how much I personally dislike it when authors go a long time without updating their fanfictions ... so you are all free to hate me! But let me explain!!!!_

_Over the past year I haven't had very much time to sit down at my PC and write the next chapter. The reasons for this are varied. I'd say Exams are pretty prominent, as well as a crazy boom in my social life (parties are so hard to say no too ): ) but their was also a messy breakup and the sudden death of a friend that I found hard to deal with._

_Any hoo I AM SO SORRY! And without further ado here is Chapter 3 of roommates!_

_**Disclaimer: I Own my apology to you ... But I do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

**Roommates**

_A Naruto Fanfiction by Beautifulx-Tears_

_Chapter 3: One Month On_

Gaara was surprised at how quickly he managed to fall into a daily routine in number 14. The rooms, being light and airy, allowed a strange and long absent sense of calm wash over him, as he went about the laborious task of sorting out the closet room that Sakura had assigned to him when he had returned to the apartment a few days after their first meeting with a box of possessions and the bare minimum of furniture residing in the back of Narutos van (The blond had offered his services as delivery man for the occasion, in the hope that it would cause his bubbly cousin less trouble).

With the strange sense of serenity, the hot tempered red head had managed to organise his bed and drawers into the small space, with the help of Sakura who, interestingly enough, had a hidden talent with the design and arrangement of a room.

"Okay the bed has GOT to go under that window!! It's just the only way this will work, plus if you stick the drawer opposite the wardrobe there will be more floor space!!" The pink haired girl and babbled as she started trying to shift the weight of Gaaras furniture pieces, huffing slightly as she forced her legs against the ground so the bed would inch closer to the desired spot, before Gaara started to find it less amusing and offered to help.

She sat on his bed after that, her legs dangly over the side and pointed out the places where she thought things should go, which slightly pricked Gaaras annoyance, for he was a person that was far from used to being told what he should and shouldn't do.

He kept his anger in check however and endured her orderings, which helped in a way to allow him to settle into this new found daily routine.

And he was glad of this.

After he had given her a chance, he found that Sakura was a very interesting and passionate person indeed, which coupled with a ditzy personality and airheaded common sense, made her very amusing to live with.

She worked long shifts at the Hospital, coming home late every evening, often when Gaara had decided to take an early night, but rather than moaning about the lack of rest and social time, Sakura seemed to revel in it. If Gaara could find the patience (though he usually couldn't, even with the calm serenity he felt due to the light hearted apartment) he would listen to her babble on and on about the patients she cared for and the people she worked with. He noticed that every time she mentioned being able to save people lives her eyes would sparkle with passion for her work.

Oddly enough, Sakura found similar things in Gaaras personality. Despite being dubious to begin with, she found that after a few weeks, the hot tempered man began to slowly show his true colours.

His mood swings were difficult to deal with however, the way he would suddenly skip from being relatively calm, to stressed and annoyed, snapping at every word she said and earning him a slap around the face or a melon to the back of the head (Sakura had a habit at throwing fruit), but the pink haired girl found that she could easily cope with this just with a firm hand, coupled with her own dry sarcastic wit.

So soon she realised that he was a very complex and interesting person, with a troubled past and a soul that was almost run on the tempo of music.

Having had an average upbringing, he had gone off the rails as a child after his parents had died in a hit and run accident. He had gotten in with the wrong crowds, drinking heavily and messing around with drugs and girls before he had even finished high school ... and yet he had managed to pick it up again after he found a passion for music rooted from the . The Music scene in Liverpool where he grew up was always alive and thriving, and before he realised he had become consumed by it. The heart wrenching ballads of tortured song writers and the desperation in so many unsigned acts as they graced the stage of the famous Cavern Club where he had found work, easily replaced the drugs and sex that usually filled his life.

It was around this time that he had met Naruto, who had fronted a popular local punk band, and they teamed up to open "Jinchuriki Records". The rest was history.

Sakura loved how Gaara would become instantly focused once she asked about his day, talking his way through all the up and coming acts they had signed and laughing about the hopeless hopefuls that would appear all set to take on the pop charts with no music and no real talent for the vocals. The whole thing amused and excited him to no end.

The days passed easily and things weren't really that complicated. Gaara found he had never been able to experience this kind of normality before and Sakura ... she enjoyed the company, the stories from the company, the demo tapes he would play each morning which he would sometimes ask her opinion on.

Before long they were close friends.

But there in lay the problem. Gaara never had close friends. Sure he had his siblings and his one best friend Naruto ... but being this close to a girl was usually completely impossible. That wasn't the way it worked for him.

A relationship with a girl never came without sex.

Yet somehow whenever he would glance at the pink haired girl, whether she was laying on the couch with her nose in a book or listening to a medical lecture, he found himself being grateful for her company.

It was her eyes that did it. The green consumed him, and the security there was insane.

Their first month as roommates had gone without a glitch, their friendship was cemented.

But on the first day on that month, just before they were to leave for work ...

A masculine knock at the door managed to change everything.

* * *

_Forgive me, but I am filling in the blanks ... setting the scene_

_I promise that very soon (as in ... THE NEXT CHAPTER) everything will start happening!_

_This is going to get gooooooooooood!_

_I will probebly be updating this monthly from now on :D Maybe a bit more if you guys are lucky!_

_Final not: LONG LIVE THE CAVERN CLUB!!!!_


End file.
